Sunshine and Raven Feathers
by hectorluvr776
Summary: My first FE fan fic! No flames pls! This is my story about Raven and Lucuis in HIGH SCHOOL setting! So I guess you could say High School AU (even though I don't know what AU means nyahaha !) Rating will go up in later chapters! Raven meets the beauty who comes to his school, but he is suddenly confused about his own feelings, and missing his sister too...


AN: Hi hi! This is my first fanfic here so its probaly not very good. But its Raven/Lucius so it will be good no matter how bad my writing is! XD Fire Emblem is my favorite game evar so I hope you ppl like my fic! This is more different that what I am used to writeing (which is Naruto) so I hope I did a good job.

By the way this story has YAOI (which for those of you who don;t know means it has male-male relationship!) so if you don't like DON'T READ and DON;T FLAME!

)~*~*~*~*~*~*(

Raven was having a bad day today. again. It seemed the whole school was out to get him-from the teachers to the other students, no one cut him a break. He couldn't help if if he was cooler than the students, but the teachers were constantly yelling at him for bucking the system. It wasn't his fault if he was a rebel at heart! He knew what he wanted. They didn't. Why didn't anyone understand?

What was especially bad was that Hector guy who acted like he didn't know what was gonig on. Raven knew what Hector's family had did to his parents four years ago, the reason his beloved little Sister had moved away to live in another county. But Hector was the captain of the football team, the Dragons, and nobody could say or do anything without getting his cronies sent after them!

Never mind that Raven was the star quarterback. Hector wouldn't be anything without his ability to throw, catch, tackle, and pass the ball to the other players (we're talking about american football here, for all you European people reading this). Even so, Hector got all the girls, even if they wore too much makeup and were preppy girls who had sex like all the time. Raven could have any girl in the school if he wanted, though he didn't...he couldn't get over the pain of losing his sister so easily...

He was walking to his third period class down the hallway when suddenly he stopped to starring at a beatiful girl in front of her locker. Her gorgeous hair was long, down past her butt, and it was golden like the sun in the sky over the ocean on a sumer day. Her eyes were beautiflu and a pretty blue color, like the flowers that used to grown in his sister's garden...Raven walked past her and wanted to say something, but he couldn't talk all of the suddenly.

She had curves in all the right places and Raven's pants started to feel tight. He starred for like an hour before the bell rang. "Shit!" he shouted in the hallway. "I'm late!"

"Your late!" shouted his teacher when he finally ran into his class. "Detention again!" Raven wanted to yell "Again!?" but he just growled and stormed to the back of the room for class. He could use the time to think about that mysterious girl he had saw in the hall. She must be a new student. He hopped she would join the cheerleaders, but then Hector might have sex with her just for her looks. He could tell that she was a good person all ready.

Yet there was soemthing in her eyes...she was troubled, like Raven was. Maybe she would understand his inner pain...? But no. no one could know what he was going through. "It's silly," Raven thought as his teacher started teaching about math and multiplying and genetics or something. "I don't even know her name. But I'm sure it would be something beautiful...like Lucia, or something..."

Just as Raven was about to fall alseep at his desk he heard the teacher say something different than usual. He looked up and watched as the teacher moved his arms around. "This is our new student, Lucuis Elimine" she said, pointing to the door where the beautiful girl from the hall had come into the room. "treat her nice. and I'm talking to you Raven. None of your usual being a jerk!"

He stood up and did a bow, full from the waist, like a butler in one of those sexy old movies. "I would never dream of it. I would be honored to make your acquaintance, Lucius." Wait...Lucius...Lucius..."What the fuck?!" he shouted. "You're a man!" Does that make me gay? Raven thought. No, it couldn't, I play football and only straight guys like football. Gay guys go shopping and like tea parties. Yeah. and I want to have sex, which no gay guy wants to, they just want to cuddle and watch chick flicks. Not that I'd know. I'm not gay! ...or am I?

"Language mister! Detention tomorow too!" the teacher said as he hit raven over the head with his ruler. Raven snapped back to reality and groaned, watching Lucius sit down in the desk right in front of him. He liked sitting in the back of the room so the teacher wouldn't see him as much but it never worked anymore. Now with the beautiful, perfect girl in front of him he had something nice to look at at least. "No!" said Raven to himself at the thought of Lucius. "She is a man! That means I have to pretend I don't like him, which I dont obviously, since were both men! That's sick!" But suddenly he thought of his sister again, and he got sad.

How he missed his sister, with her sad green doe eyes and her smile which always made him feel better. But his parents got divorced six years ago, so she was sent to live with his uncle, who was a jerk perv anyway, and Raven was left with his scars from being emotionall abused. He thought of the days he would play out in the fields wth his sister and his childhood friend, who he hadn't seen in forever because he left when Priscilla did. It wasn't fair! Nothing ever turned out right for Raven!

)~*~*~*~*~*~*(

AN: Dun dun duuuuuun! What is going to happen next? What is with Ravens mysteryous past? Will he and Lucius get together? Find out next time!

Please be nice this is my first fic in FF7, no flamers! Flames will just be used to roast marshmellows anyway so yeah! Mwahahahaha!"


End file.
